Let's Take a Trip
by Orange Inferno
Summary: Control Freak appears and sends the Titans through numerous games, movies and stories. Please read Disclaimer. Numerous crossovers.
1. Prolouge

**Okay. So I got this idea from Ask Me Anything. I Pmed her and she said she would let me use it, seeing as she isn't continuing her story anymore. So, this is gonna be ultra fun, and I'm going to go ahead and start this.**

**O.O**

"WILL YOU TURN THAT OFF?" Raven shouted, her purple hair swishing up in the air as her eyes glowered with anger.

"Oh come on Raven, it's a fun movie!" Beast Boy said, his mouth full of popcorn. Raven, still seething with anger, glared at Beast Boy, her hair returning to normal.

"Oh Raven, must you shout? I enjoy this movie!" Starfire said, snuggled underneath Robin's arm. Robin was staring off into the distance, clearly bored with the movie. Suddenly, the alarm went off, signaling an intruder.

"Titans; G-"

"Don't bother kiddies, this will only take seconds!" a voice cackled. Before they could attack the intruder, they disappeared from the couch, surprised expressions on their faces. The voice cackled before fading away with them, the only thing remaining a DVD case of Tangled.

**O.O**

**Tis a short, short preview. Yes, I'm still continuing Hawaii Aloha, this is just a side project I'm doing for fun. **


	2. Tangled

**I had to change some things up, obviously. Cybrog's not in here because it's unsanely hard to find ANYTHING I can put him in. Let's just say he's at Titans East. **

**O.O**

Raven blinked her eyes open slowly. Once they saw what was in front of them, however, they widened in fear. Letting out a loud scream, Raven jumped away from the pile of purple hair surrounding her. She looked around the circular room and to her horror, she saw that her hair covered nearly every inch of the room, even going as far as hanging from the rafters.

"Starfire? Beast Boy? Robin? Cyborg?" Raven said, getting nervous. All of a sudden, a muffled squeak came from underneath Raven's hair.

"Starfire!" Raven exclaimed, recognizing the voice. She quickly dug through her hair, until she found a red chameleon.

"I'm sorry!" Raven said, as Starfire caught her breath.

"It is okay. But where are friends Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin?" Starfire said, her eyes darting around the room.

"I...I don't know...but maybe we should find them." Raven replied, scanning the room.

**O.O**

"Ugh...what happened?" Beast Boy said, blinking his eyes open.

"I don't know." Robin said. Once Beast Boy laid his eyes on him, however, he burst out in laughter.

"Dude! You're a freaking horse!" Beast Boy said, rolling on the ground, laughing. Robin huffed; Beast Boy was right. Right now, Robin was a white mare, his mane nice and fluffy. He still had on his mask, however.

"Shut up! Where's Starfire and Raven?" Robin said, sighing.

"They're...Um...Let's go find them." Beast Boy said, pulling himself up. Looking at himself in a nearby puddle, Beast Boy smirked. He still had green skin and green hair, but he looked more musuclar and taller. He had on old clothes and a goatee.

"Well, I guess I'm supposed to ride you." Beast Boy said, smirking. Growling, Robin kicked Beast Boy in the gut with his hoove.

"Opps." Robin deadpanned.

**O.O**

"Where are they?" Raven said in a frustrated voice. They had searched the entire tower, and still no sign of the boys. Raven managed to trip herself over her own hair twice and Starfire nearly drowned in it.

"Please. We must remain calm, friend." Starfire said, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Hello girls!" a voice said from behind the two. Whipping their heads around, they turned to face a large person in a blood red cloak. Removing the hood, the person revealed himself to be Control Freak. He has thick black hair and makeup caked on his face.

"Okay. What. The. Hell." Raven said, pointing to his outfit.

"Shut up. This is the main villain of this movie!" Control Freak said, blushing.

"Still...what the hell?" Raven said, repeating herself.

"Whatever! I shall finally destroy you...where are the others? Are they..? CRAP?" Control Freak said, playing around with his remote. Using his distraction to her advantage, Raven grabbed the black frying pan and raised it above his head.

"Hey, where'd you...Oh crap." Control Freak said, as Raven slammed it over his head. Rolling her eyes, Raven scooped up Starfire. Using her powers, she levitated her hair behind her and jumped out of the open window, her hair flowing freely behind her.

**O.O**

"We never talk about this again. EVER." Robin said, as Beast Boy kicked his sides.

"Agreed." Beast Boy said, as Robin picked up the pace.

"Cyborg's lucky he went to visit Bumblebee." Robin grumbled, running as fast as he could.

"Lucky jackass." Beast Boy said as the raced through the forest. They ran through an opening in a rock, not paying much attention to what was in front of them. Until, at least, a familiar voice screamed. Robin stopped short, rearing his legs as he saw Raven lying on the grass, a pile of purple hair surrounding her.

"Mother fu-"

"Careful! We don't have the budget for censors!" Beast Boy said quickly, covering Raven's mouth. Rolling her eyes, she pushed Beast Boy's hands off of her mouth.

"You idiot! We don't have a T.V show to censor!" Raven hissed, looking directly into the distance.

"Titans! I have come to destroy you!" a voice suddenly said from behind them.

"Lump off Control Freak!" Beast Boy said.

"See? I didn't you a curse word." Beast Boy said smugly to Raven. Rolling her eyes, she ran at Control Freak, her hair levitating behind her.

"Er. Titans...GO!" Robin commanded, charging at Control Freak.

"Uh, I can't morph!" Beast Boy said, raising his hand.

"Sucks for you!" Raven replied, as she uprooted a few trees. Starfire fired starbolts at him from Raven's shoulder and he narrowly dodged those and a few trees. Now sweating, Control Freak ran around them, trying to dodge their attacks.

"Just give up Control Freak!" Robin said, charging at him.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Control Freak said, frantically pushing buttons on his remote. Suddenly, a a bright light flashed, blinding the Titans.

**O.O**


	3. Pokemon

**Hey thar! Have you ever had those days where you wish people weren't such assholes? Anway...I kinda (only kinda) made up the characters in this one. If I put Ash or Misty or Brock, it wouldn't make a difference anyway. **

**O.O**

"My head..." Raven said, groaning. She blinked her eyes open, seeing as a sprawling green land in front of her, swamped with trees and long blades of grass.

"Where are we?" Robin said, shaking his head.

"Dude...we're in...Pokemon!" Beast Boy explained jumping up, a huge smile on his face. He was wearing shorts, a black shirt, an orange vest and orange sneakers. On top of his green head was a black duckbill hat.

"Please, what is a _Poke man_?" Starfire said, picking herself off of the ground. She was wearing her hair in pigtails that looked as it they were defying gravity and she had on a waist high skirt that puffed out. She also had on a white shirt, a scarf and knee high boots and fingerless gloves on her fingers.

"Why?" Raven groaned, shaming her fists as the sky. Raven was wearing a white hat over her head, denim shorts, a white shirt and black vest. She had on black combat boots and fingerless gloves too.

"Star, we'll explain to you later." Robin said, peeling himself of the ground. He was wearing denim jeans, an orange and white striped shirt, white sneakers and a wristband.

"Let's just find Control Freak, kick his ass and get out of here." Raven hissed, dusting herself off.

"Hey! Look! I can turn into different Pokemon!" Beast Boy exclaimed, morphing into a green Pikachu.

"Stop fooling around! I don't want to be here any longer than we have to be!" Raven snapped.

"OH come on, this place is awesome!" Beast Boy said as Raven marched forward. Suddenly, a blonde boy emerged from the trees and pointed his finger at Raven.

"Stop! You must fight me!" the boy said, still pointing at Raven.

"Hey Rae! I think he wants to fight you!" Beast Boy shouted from the distance.

"I know that you idiot!" Raven hissed back. Raven turned back around to the face the blonde kid, who was now pulling out a pokeball.

"Charmander, I chose you!" the boy shouted, throwing the pokeball at Raven's head.

"Ow!" Raven hissed, glaring at the kid. From the pokeball emerged an orange dragon like creature with a flaming tail.

"Uh...uh...Beast Boy! Get over here! I chose you!...I guess." Raven said, fumbling over her words. Beast Boy sprinted over to Raven, a smile plastered on his face. Once he reached Raven's side, he changed into Pikachu.

"Charmander! Use flamethrower!" the blonde kid shouted. Instantly, the orange dragon spewed out fire. Screaming, Beast Boy dodged the fiery attack, running around frantically. Once that was done, the blonde kid stared at Raven, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh. Right. Beast Boy do...something." Raven said. Beast Boy nodded at Raven, who was leaning on a nearby tree. He then released a thunderbolt, singing the monster, and knocking him to the ground.

"Charmander has fainted!" a voice said out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Raven said, looking around to see where the voice came from.

"One day, I'll be as good as you!" the kid said, storming off once his pokemon returned to him. Beast Boy morphed back into a human and strutted over to Raven, a smug and proud grin on his face.

"I told you this was fun." he said, as Robin and Starfire came running over to them.

"This was in no way fun." Raven said, rolling her eyes. She took two steps forward in the grass before being stopped by a similar looking blonde kid.

"Stop! You must fight me!" the kid said. Growling, Raven clenched her fists.

"Fight? I'll show you fighting!" Raven hissed. Floating up, she chanted her mantra and sent a ray of dark magic at the kid, knocking him over and singeing him pretty badly.

"Raven used obliteration, and it's very effective!" Raven said, huffing in anger. Starfire, Robin and Beast Boy looked at Raven in shock, as she her feet touched the ground.

"What?" Raven said innocently, fixing her hat.

"Nothing." the three squeaked out, not wanting to suffer the same fate as the blonde boy.

"Enough! I'm going to destroy you Titans once and for all!" a voice said. The three teenagers turned around to face Control Freak, who was in an unflattering tight green shirt and shorts. Growling, Raven ran at Control Freak, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Get me out of here you insufferable pig!" she screamed, attempting to punch him. Control Freak frantically pushed random buttons on his remote, emitting a bright white light and blinding the Titans once more.

**O.O**

**LemmyMots: Thank you very much! And yes, I really do love Tangled :) **

**Black rose-raven angel: S'kay, I keep thinking of the Wonder Pet's theme song whenever I write this :P Haha, thanks for the review! **

**Babbs101: Thanks :) **

**Teentitangirl25: Thank you! **

**Firelily95: Haha thanks! Actually, I never even thought about those! I'll try writing one of them out, thank you! **

**The Cretin: Thank you very much, once again! S'kay for the double review! I might do something with Cyborg at the end...perhaps...Anywho, thank you very much for the reviews! **

**Littlemissfg: Okey dokey! Thanks for the review! **


	4. The Wind Waker

**Sup? How's everyone doing? Anyway, firelily95 gave me the idea for this: If you want me to write a chapter with the Titans in a show/game/book/movie/comic book you like, ask me. If I know it well, and I can fit the characters in it, I'll do it. KK, on with the story. Oh, and by the way, for those of you who maybe have played this game, I know that technically, Raven should be Zelda, but I like Tetra way more. Funny seeing as they're the same person. **

**O.O**

"I'm going to kill that freak!" Raven hissed as she peeled herself off of the ground. From what she could see, she seemed to be in a cave like place. Water was pouring down, encircling the area. In the middle of the room was three golden triangles. Standing up, Raven observed that she was wearing white shorts with a lilac strip across the bottom, a purple shirt with a red cloth wrapped around her waist, a navy blue vest and a red bandana wrapped around her neck. She also wore sandals that looked like gladiator sandals, and her purple hair in a gravity defying bun. She also realized she was about 5 inches shorter than she was beforehand.

"I think I know where we are." Beast Boy said, standing up. He had normal skin, and his hair was blonde. He wore a green elf like cap on his head and had on a dark green tunic with lighter green sleeves. He had a brown leather belt with a golden buckle in the middle and he wore brown boots over white stockings. He had a peculiar looking sword in his hand and a worried look on his face.

"We're in the sunken ruins of Hyrule." Beast Boy stated. Raven rolled her eyes.

"In a language I can understand?"

"We're in a video game, about to fight Control Freak." Beast Boy said.

"That's just dandy. Now, where's Robin and Starfire?" Raven replied, sighing. Suddenly, they heard a sound. It was as if tiny hands were pounding on glass. Curious, Beast Boy pulled a bottle out of his pocket to find a glowing Starfire, who was, to put it simply, freaking out. Beast Boy quickly unscrewed the cork and Starfire came flying out, frantically gasping for air.

"Well. There's Starfire, now where's Robin?" Raven said, catching Starfire in her hands.

"What the-HOLY CRAP!" a voice shouted, causing Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire to whip their heads back. Robin had a white beard and a golden crown on his face. He wore a high white collar around his neck and blood red robes that were way too long for his arms. His belly was huge and he wore brown boots on his feet. Beast Boy tried desperately to cover up the fact that he was giggling, but failed miserably. He ended up collapsing on the ground in a fit of hysteria. Raven cracked a small smile and Starfire looked concerned at her boyfriend.

"It's always you, isn't it Bird Boy?" Beast Boy said, laughing.

"Shut up!" Robin shouted, blushing.

"Please! Do not make fun of friend Robin for his atrocious form!" Starfire said, only making Beast Boy laugh harder and Raven smile a bit more.

"I wish we had a camera." Raven said, as Robin blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Whatever guys!" Robin said, frustrated.

"Hey Santa, don't get so upset. I thought you were supposed to be jolly!" Beast Boy laughed, pointing at Robin. The now old Robin only growled and tried crossing his arms across his chest. Unfortunately, his belly was too wide and his arms were too small to do so, only embarrassing himself further.

"I'll kill you!" Robin shouted, running at Beast Boy. Laughing, he only raised his sword, stopping Robin in his tracks.

"Just remember bird boy, I'm the one with the sword, and the courage!" Beast Boy said smugly. Everyone looked confused at their teammate. Sighing, his shoulders drooped, obviously disheartened.

"You guys have never played Zelda?" The three shook their heads.

"Ugh. Fine. Lemme explain. I'm Link, hero of Time and the Winds, I have this magical thing called the triforce of courage. Raven is Tetra a.k.a Princess Zelda and she has the triforce of wisdom. Control Freak is Ganondorf and he has the triforce of power. He wants to other two triforces for ultimate power. We- and by we I mean me and Raven- have to defeat Ganondorf. Starfire is a fairy, and she heals you if you're injured and Robin...well you're useless bird boy." Beast Boy said, running out of air. Robin glared at Beast Boy and Starfire smiled.

"Yeah, just don't heal anyone, or else you'll just die." Beast Boy said nervously. Starfire's eyes widened and she gulped, obviously wary about her new form.

"Oh. I will...um...try not to." Starfire said hesitantly. Suddenly, a fat man in dark robes with green skin and red hair and a huge nose appeared from the shadows. In his hands were two long blades, making him look like a overweight samurai. He came walked close to Beast Boy laughing manically. Using his new body to his advantage, he picked up the 12 year old Beast Boy by the scruff of his neck. Yelping, Beast Boy squirmed around, thrashing the sword in his hand.

"Haha! I will finally destroy you all!" Control Freak laughed. While his back was turned, Raven growled.

"That's it! Get me out of here you red headed freak!" Raven shouted. Using her powers, she blasted him with a tendril of black energy. He flailed backwards, sending Beast Boy flying in the air. Rolling her eyes, she caught him by encasing him in an aura of darkness. She gently dropped him to the ground before returning her attention to Control Freak. A bit dizzy, Beast Boy stood up and picked up his sword.

"Careful Control Freak! I've got a sword!"

"Yeah, and I got two!"

"Yeah, but do you have an angry demon by your side?" Raven questioned, sending various pots flying at Control Freak's head. He screamed, obviously afraid of the angry dark girl. While he was distracted, Beast Boy charged at Control Freak, the sword high above his head.

"Hey! I don't want to see him get impaled!" Raven screeched.

"Close your eyes then."

"Beast Boy! We're superheroes! We don't kill people, even if they are annoying geeks." Robin said.

"Hey!" Control Freak shouted, offended.

"Were your feelings hurt? TOO FREAKING BAD!" Raven shouted.

"That's it!" Control Freak retorted, mashing buttons on his remote.

"Oh, for fu-" Raven was cut off by a blinding white light, once again.

**O.O **

**Black rose-raven angel: Either that, a patrat or a rattata XP Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Horrorchik25: Thank you very much, kind madam! **

**Dew: Er. I just barely comprehended your sentence. Okay. Read the disclaimer at the top of chapter. It was right there. **

**The Cretin: Haha, thanks! I gotta think about those, I've never played Silent Hill or watched wrestling for that matter, but I dunno, maybe. Definitely Harry Potter though. Thanks for the review! **

**Teentitanslover4ever: Okey dokey! Thank you! **

**Crazynerrd: Thank you! Avatar is kinda tricky, seeing as most of the characters I put them in are romantically involved...but...yeah. I'd put Beast Boy as Aang, Raven as Katara but then that'd leave Robin as Sokka and Starfire as...Toph? Yeah. It's kinda tricky. But on the upside, I practically watched all the episodes when I was sick with an ear infection during Christmas! So...I know...everything. **

**Coredelia Storyspinner: Okey dokey! Thanks for the review! **

**Littlemissfg: Haha, that was funny XD Thanks for the review! **

**Babbs101: Thank you very much!**

**Thorn0013: Thank you! Glad you liked it!**


	5. Adventure Time!

**Idea courtesy of firelily95 today folks! Thank you for the wonderful ideas everyone! I plan on using the ones I know and can figure out! Anyway...did you see the promo for the genderbent episode of Adevnture Time? I can't freaking wait!**

**O.O**

"My arms feel...stringy." Robin said, blinking his eyes. His eyes finally came into focus and he screamed once he saw his arms. They were thin and noodley, ad only had three nubby fingers. He had on a white cap, blue shorts and a blue shirt with black shoes. His legs were also very stringy and his torso widely built.

"Beast Boy, where are we?" Raven groaned, peeling herself off of the ground. She had a skull umbrella in her hand, and her purple hair was now long, thick and in a ponytail. She wore raggedy blue jeans, sandals and a black and red striped sweater.

"I think we're in-"

"The time of adventuring!" Starfire exclaimed, happily floating up in the sky. Her red hair was long and felt like bubblegum, and a golden crown sat on her head. She wore a long pink dress that mad her look young and childish. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was in dog form, fat and with long spidery legs.

"How do you know what Adventure Time is?" Beast Boy said, stretching out his long limbs.

"Oh, I watch the show with pet Silkie every evening!" Starfire said, smiling. Raven rolled her eyes in frustration and spun the umbrella around.

"Look, let's just go find Control Freak and get out of here." Raven sighed, placing the umbrella down.

"Wait, no Raven, don't do that!" Beast Boy shrieked, stretching out an arm and holding the umbrella over her head.

"Why not?"

"You're a vampire now; the sun's gonna hurt you." Beast Boy said. This time, Raven growled and rolled up her sleeves.

"I'm gonna kill that kid." she hissed, her new found fangs showing.

"Cool! You have fangs like me!" Beast Boy laughed, growing to an abnormal size. Raven slapped her forehead with her noodely arms and sighed, her small black eyes closing.

"My day just got ten times better." Raven deadpanned in a sarcastic matter.

"Come on Rae, I'll give you a lift!" Beast Boy said, shrinking down to a size where she could climb on.

"I'll pass." Beast Boy shrugged and grew taller.

"Suit yourself." he said, as Raven floated next to him.

"I most enjoy being Princess of candy!" Starfire said to Robin, chewing on her now delectable hair. Robin had a golden sword in his hand. He sighed and gave Starfire a small smile.

"Are you not enjoying being adventurer Finn?" Starfire said, giving him a puzzled look.

"Uh, just not used to the arms." Robin replied, lifting up his stringy arms. To that, Starfire giggled. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was trying to tell Raven one of his lame jokes.

"Okay, okay. This one will for sure make you laugh!" Beast Boy said, gasping for air as he giggled. Raven rolled her eyes at his naivety by made no attempt to stop him.

"Why did the cookie go to the doctor?" Beast Boy began, stifling laughter.

"..."

"Aw come on Rae! You gotta say 'why?'" Beast Boy whined. Sighing and clutching the bridge of her nose and she rolled her eyes.

"Why?" she said in a sarcastic manner, yet Beast Boy didn't seem fazed by it.

"Cuz he was feelin' crummy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Beast Boy said, rolling over in the grass. The dark enchantress rolled her eyes but managed to slip in a small smile.

"You're childlike qualities amaze me sometimes." Raven mused as Beast Boy walked on all fours next to her.

"I amaze you? Awesome! That's like, being noticed by J.C!" **(A/N: Don't ask...) **Beast Boy exclaimed happily.

"Don't get used to it." Raven retorted dryly, the barely there smile disappearing from her face. Still, Beast Boy bore a happy smile on his face, glad that he made the half demon grin a little.

"Wouldn't count on it Rae." He replied, still smiling.

"You know me so well." Raven said somewhat sarcastically, half meaning it.

"Yup. I know your birthday is...is..."

"In September."

"And your favorite book is Gone with the Wind."

"It's not."

"And your favorite color is blue."

"It's green." This made Beast Boy stop in his tracks and his white eyes widen.

"Like-like me green?"

"Mmm." was all the came from Raven. She had a mischievous grin on her face and she kept on walking, leaving Beast Boy to scramble after her. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling sound. Faint at first, but louder as the minutes passed by. Beast Boy stared intently into the distance, a weirded out look on his face.

"Do you...do you hear that?" Beast Boy said, wondering if he had gone crazy.

"Yeah, it sounds like...quacking?" Robin said, clearly confused.

"Yes. I too heard the quacking." Starfire responded, a look of confusion written across her face. They all look at Raven, expecting hear something of the comic relief sort. Once she felt the eyes boring in to her, she opened her mouth.

"What? You want me to say something?" Raven snapped. The three nodded. Raven sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Alright. Fine. It's sounds like...oh no! Look." the gothic girl said unenthusiastically.

"I told you Rae! We have an audience to entertain!" Beast Boy whispered into her ear, waving at no one in particular.

"For the last time Beast Boy! THERE IS NO AUDIENCE!" Raven said rolling her eyes. In the horizon, a horde of penguins came rushing at the Titans.

"Are those...?"

"Penguins? He sent Penguins to fight us? What the fu-"

"CENSORS!" Beast Boy shouted, slapping his paws across Raven's mouth. She pried his green paws from her mouth, glaring at him in the process.

"Where was I? Oh, right. Is he high or something?" Raven said, as the penguins ran madly at the Teen Titans.

"Dude! I can't punch a penguin! They're too adorable!" Beast Boy squealed, gushing over a penguin that came up to him. It suddenly took a bit at Beast Boy's nose, enraging the green Titan.

"Alright! Robin, give me your sword!" Beast Boy proclaimed angrily.

"No! We can not harm such adorable creatures!" Starfire said quickly, flying in front of Beast Boy. A penguin extended it's beak and bit Starfire on the rear, turning her once friendly eyes into a deadly shade of green.

"Klorbag! I shall annihilate you!" Starfire screeched, sending a flurry of starbolts at the penguins. The other Titans looked in fear at their usually calm comrade.

"We can't kill them! It's wrong! Beast Boy, can't you throw them or something?" Robin said desperately. Beast Boy angrily sighed.

"Fine. I won't kill them; I'll throw them." Beast Boy replied, rolling his eyes. He grew ten sizes larger and scooped up at the penguins in his hand. Building up momentum, he swung his arm around until he determined now was as good a time as ever to throw them. Once he released them, he heard yells from the penguins and hapilly shrunk down to normal size.

"Get some!" he shouted, his face in the direction of the flying penguins.

It was just that moment that a fat, red headed, crown wearing man appeared in a flash. He had a long beard, and from the acne on his face, Raven could tell it was Control Freak.

"Ah Titans nice of you to finally-" the geek was interrupted by a loud screech from Raven. She had snatched the golden sword from Robin's hands, and ran full speed at Control Freak, intent on plunging it through his bulbous belly. Beady eyes widened, he dodged Raven and sent a block of ice at her. She easily dodged it and rand faster at Control Freak, more hatred in her actions then ever before. Freaking out, he mashed buttons on his control pad.

"Shi-" he began, a bright flash of white light interrupting him.

**O.O**

**Twas short but...I kinda had writer's block. Ironic seeing as this is my favorite show ever. EVA. **

**Last thing: YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. Look at this, you seein it? Seein all the reviews?**

**Firelily95: TADA! I changed it up a bit, cuz of the whoel Finn hearts PB thing...yeah. I hate it, but whadda yer gonna do? Anywayzers, thanks for the fab review!**

**Powerpuffteentitangleek: I. Love. The. Animaniacs. Good idea! **

**New York Mike: Thank you very much fellow New Yorker! And yes, they do that (unfortunately) all the freaking time. **

**Babbs101: Haha, it'd be funny; I don't like Hannah Montana, but I'll think about it :) Thanks for the review! **

**The Cretin: Thank you! Is Inuyasha an anime? The only anime I ever watch is Pokemon, and that's if I wake up early enough. My friend tried to give me her anime comics but...I couldn't really read them. Anywho, thank you again! **

**Black rose-raven angel: CENSORS! Awesome ideas! Yes, I was planning to do Scobby, cuz I really like the new series. It's got depth, y'know? Okey dokey, thanks for the review! **

**Horrorchik5: Alrighty, here it is! Thanks! **

**Bear rose: I've never seen Percy Jackson (cuz my sister is an asshole and wouldn't lend me the money) but I do plan on doing Scobby! Thanks! **

**Zutarafan4: Grazie! **

**Thorn0014: Thank*gasp* you! **

**Angelic Toaster: Thank you very much! I'm ef gonna do Harry Potter! (HP FANS, UNITE!) I'd make Star Luna cuz I don't all that much like Ginny...and even though I like Luna and Neville, Harry and Luna sounds better than Ginny and Harry to me. **

**RobxStar2003: OH. MY. GOD. You were watching Pirates and Potions weren't you? Cuz I was watching Pirates when I read your review, lol. Yes! Thanks for the brilliant idea! **

**Ashash19968000: Aha, thank you! **


	6. Scooby Doo

**The Scooby Doo idea, via Bearrose and Black rose-raven angel ( A lot of you like Scooby; It's okay, I do too) In other slightly depressing news, the new Adventure Time episode was rather...sad. **

**O.O**

"Where's the god damn sword?" Raven groaned, picking herself up. To her chagrin, she was wearing an ugly over sized orange turtleneck, a short red pleated skirt, red mary janes, orange knee high socks and black framed glasses.

"Dude, not cool." Beast Boy muttered, rubbing his aching head. He was wearing a lime green shirt and red pants with black shoes. His hair was rather shaggy and he had a relaxed look on his face, despite how angry he was at all this traveling. Dusting himself off, he gave Raven his hand and helped her to her feet. A light blush spread across her face and she was glad that it was too dark for Beast Boy to see it.

"Where's Robin and Starfire?" Raven grumbled, dusting her now grimy clothes off.

"Ohhh. I get it. We're in Scooby Doo." Beast Boy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And that is...?"

"We always split up. Starfire's Daphne and Robin's Freddy." Beast Boy explained, as he checked his pockets.

"Figures. What are you looking for anyway?" Raven said, as Beast Boy's hands dove into his pockets.

"A-aha! Flashlight!" Beast Boy said with a grin, turning it on and lighting up the room.

"So what 'wacky hijinks' happens in this show?" Raven said, rolling her eyes as the inspected the room.

"Wacky hijinks?" Beast Boy laughed.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Raven replied, a small out of place grin on her usually stoic face.

"Hey, I have a question, aren't we missing..." Suddenly, a sneeze escaped from from Beast Boy, turning him into a big, green spotted dog.

"Never mind; found him." Raven mumbled, as they opened the door, Beast Boy waving the flashlight around.

"So...Rae. When was the last time we went out?"

"Was I suppose to keep track of these things?" Raven replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, aren't girls supposed to?" Beast Boy grinned.

"I guess I'm not very good at being a girl then."

"Oh no. Trust me, you're _very _good at being a girl." Raven rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Shut up." she mumbled, sporting a well hidden blush. There was a strange sound emitting from the door frame and Beast Boy gulped obviously nervous. Raven meanwhile, rolled her eyes at his cowardice and placed her hands on her hips.

"W-what was that?" Beast Boy said, hiding behind Raven.

"Beast Boy, grow up. It was probably a mouse." Raven replied, pushing him off of her.

"But I'm scared Rae Rae." Beast Boy moaned. Raven arched her eyebrow.

"You'll most definitely be scared if you call me 'Rae Rae' again. I can deal with Rae, not the double Rae." the purple haired half demon growled.

"You got it babe." Beast Boy smirked. Raven, however, had no time to react, as there was an ear splitting scream coming from the door at the end of the hallway.

"Come on." Raven said, grabbing his arm and running toward the door.

"Please don't make me go!" Beast Boy begged, attempting to slow down.

"Stop being a baby!" Raven replied, swiftly opening the door. What emerged was a green ghoulish creature about several feet tall. Drool dripped out of it's mouth and it's right eye was lazy. It made an undistinguisable gurgling sound and limped toward the two teenagers.

"I...I don't know whether to be scared or disgusted." Raven said, disdain in her voice as she backed away from the monster.

"Let's be both!" Beast Boy squeaked, cowering behind Raven.

"I feel like we're supposed to say something..." Raven murmured, arching her eyebrows at Beast Boy.

"Huh? Oh, right. Zoinks!" Beast Boy shouted, changing into Scooby and running away. Rolling her eyes, she hunched over.

"And what am I supposed to say?" she screamed at Beast Boy, who was halfway down the hallway.

"Jinkies! Say jinkies and get the hell out of there!" Beast Boy replied urgently.

"Er...jinkies?" Raven said unconvincingly. With that, the creature roared and Raven took off running. She felt a hand grab hers and was pulled into an abandoned room, panting and out of breath. Beast Boy slammed the door shut and slid against it, running his hand through his hair.

"That...was too close." he panted.

"You left me out there!" Raven shouted incredously.

"I was coming back!" Beast Boy replied, stumbling over his words.

"Riiiight. Let's just find Control Freak and get the hell out of here." Raven sighed, opening another door.

"Raven! I am so happy to see you!" a cheery voice suddenly said, surprising Raven.

"Starfire?" Raven questioned, staring at the alien. She was wearing a purple head band, and her hair was now a bit shorter and thicker. She wore pink stockings and a purple dress with one lilac stripe, a green ascot and purple oxfords.

"Let's just go." Robin moaned. His black hair was greased back neatly and he wore blue jeans with a white long sleeve shirt. He also wore an orange ascot and brown loafers. Raven resisted the urge to crack a smile, while Beast Boy blatantly pointed at him and laughed.

"Titans! I have come to-"

"Destroy us, we know!" Beast Boy snapped, turning around to face Control Freak as a freakish looking monster. The pimple faced, over sized nerd pouted.

"For that, you will pay extra!" Control Freak exploded. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Look buddy, you might wanna turn around." Beast Boy said.

"What? Why-" Control Freak was met with a lamp to the face, courtesy of Raven. Before, however, he could pass out, he pressed one button on his remote.

"Go to hell!" Raven shouted before they were all absorbed in white light.

**O.O**

**Portal. Portal. Portal. Portal Gun, you shall be created!**

**Firelily95: Thank you very much :D**

**Teentitanslover4ever: Thanks! The penguins were a last minute thing. **

**MysteryBatOuttaHell: Thank you! Thanks for the ideas! Now, I'm probably gonna do Mario, I've never seen Yu-Gi-Oh though, sorry :/ and I don't watch enough Doctor Who to really place them anywhere. Thank you for the ideas though!**

**Bearrose: Thank you and okey dokey! **

**Stormygirl335: Thanks! I've never really watch Ben 10 though, so I can do that one. Sorry. **

**Angel-of-Energy: Haha, thank you very much! I'd love to do Twilight, because I'm notorious for hating that movie. Oh the puns that I could write! **

**Zutarafan14: Regular show, fo sure! Lol, sorry about that. Anywho, thank you! I've never seen Maximum Ride, but I'll try to do Regular Show and Avatar. **

**VioletAssasain: Thank you, but I've never watched InuYasha. Sorry :/ **

**Littlemissfg: Thank you! For the virtual cookie too! **

**Horrorchik25: Thank you! **

**Babbs101: Yep, but I don't know where I would put them in that show.**

**The Cretin: Ah. Okay, I may have to Netflix that. Please tell me it's in English. Anyways, thanks for the review! **

**Black rose-raven angel: Haha, thank you! **

**Sunnysmiles97: Thanks, but I've never played Kingdom Hearts. Sorry :/ **


End file.
